Dark Arm of the Nakano
by venusdelta
Summary: A violent retelling of the events that surrounds Itachi and Kisame from the capture of the four-tails to Itachi's death. A strange friendship unfolds as they grow both closer and further apart, separated by lies and the coming of Sasuke's revenge. Creates slight AU. Some KisaIta, some ShiIta, but there's not a lot of romance.
1. Forward

**A/N: I've replaced most of the Japanese words with what English words I found appropriate. Of course, proper nouns and honorifics that didn't have a great English counterpart were left in. Story begins slightly before manga Ch. 353 (capture of four-tails) and creates a slight AU. Some canon timeline events have been altered.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters, setting, and conception are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

 **Edit; 11/16: For anyone who's into the whole FST thing, I've created a Spotify playlist under the name 'Dark Arm of the Nakano'. It can also be found on my tumblr (same username as FF) in the sidebar. Let me know if you like it! Also, this chapter has been edited to re-work a few sentences and replace all 'jinchuriki' with 'host'. Thank you.**

* * *

Itachi looked in the river and saw blood. They were like silk threads passing beneath the surface. Then they looked more like torn cloth, waving back and forth above the smooth pebbles beneath. Long crimson drapes were floating down, trickling over the rapids further downstream. Then blankets. He threaded his fingers through three kunai beneath his cloak and glanced at his partner behind him, who was already looking upstream.

Kisame turned back to meet his partner, eyes glowing with fervor beneath his woven rice hat. Bells chimed as he looked back. "Looks like Hidan and Kakuzu are already here." He said, baring his teeth. "I don't like when they meddle with our targets."

Itachi loosened his grip on the kunai, but kept his fingers rested inside their loops. He stared back at his partner with his Sharingan eyes. The wind whistled through their bells, cloaks flapping at the gust. He turned from the river and began back towards the road. "Yonbi is not easily thwarted. They might be mistaken."

"You think we've been chasing false leads?" Kisame asked. His blood simmered. They spent months tracking the host. On several occasions, they came close but the four-tails always managed to slip from their fingers. They were running out of resources. Kisame's great sentient sword, Samehada was getting hungry from lack of prey.

Itachi knew his partner would not be satisfied with his answer. "No."

Kisame grunted. They walked together towards the scent of death; a wooden bridge across the river. It was not large nor particularly memorable; large enough for a wagon to go across but not two abreast. Building bridges was not an easy task for such a poor country so it was blessed with white purification tags and banners along the outer steps, two dragons carved into the poles. Everything was wet with blood. The sides of the bridge were blown out. A wagon was cast into the shallow river below, horses still attached and decapitated. Men trying to escape the wagon were sliced to pieces. Women were naked, clothes torn and bodies split in two symmetrical pieces. Kisame could barely contain his bloodlust. Itachi wanted to vomit. Hidan lay spread in the middle of a circle with a spear through his chest. The circle was spelled with blood-glyphs and the heads of his sacrifices. Women's legs made up the outer rim. Flies were beginning to breed on the flesh.

"Did you manage to capture our target?" Itachi flatly asked, noticing that the host was not in sight. Hidan did not care to reply, listlessly staring into the blueness above him, inhaling glory.

Kisame sighed, "It doesn't look like anyone's been left alive, so I guess not." He paused, looking down at Hidan. "Where's Kakuzu?"

Hidan's shadowy partner was seated on the far end of the bridge, dropping coins and picking up coins from one pile to the next, assorting bits of jewelry and gold rings into a series of bags and purses. He did not care for the copper stains of blood on a pearl necklace but he sighed and counted them anyways, making scratch marks and tallies in a bound, parchment book. He noticed the other two from downstream. He was not worried about them. He needed money. Money was the only god.

Itachi did not bother with Hidan, who was lost in ritual. He sighted Kakuzu and walked over, careful not to disturb the human fragments. The bells on his shroud clinked gently. His face was hidden by high pleats and he relished for a moment that at least his cloak wasn't caked in blood.

"You've ruined our ambush." He uttered.

Kakuzu did not look up. "Quiet, child."

Itachi was determined to make the best out of this situation. "Our resources grow thin as well."

Kakuzu did not hesitate. He grabbed a few coins and those ugly, stained pearls and held them out as an offering. "Take them." He grumbled.

Kisame snatched the boon from Kakuzu's gloved hands. "A few coins and some jewelry? We've been planning this ambush for a month. Didn't happen to leave anyone alive for me, did you? I need entertainment too."

"So buy a whore. I don't care. We've sealed our host. Why would I waste my time with you when our Leader needs resources for the war?" Kakuzu dropped another coin into a bag, rustling them together. He put his purse back inside his cloak and looked at Kisame with his dead, pupil-less, green eyes. Animosity rose between them. Kisame could feel his fingers itching for Samehada and the sword growled, hungry for Kakuzu's ancient chakra.

Itachi turned from Kakuzu. "Let's go, Kisame."

Kisame snarled and spat near Kakuzu's feet. Kakuzu did not take notice.


	2. Chapter One: The Inn

**A/N: This chapter was edited on 11/17/16.**

* * *

The afternoon greeted Itachi and Kisame as they strolled into a nearby fishing town. Their cloaks sways and bells jingled behind them, as if two ghosts were set to haunt. A modest inn presented itself as inconspicuous, fitted with six rooms and a spring bath. The entryway was plain and an older woman-caretaker greeted them with a bow.

"Welcome, milords. A room for you?"

Itachi wasn't sure if she heeded them because of the red cloud of Akatsuki on their cloaks or if she hadn't seen business in a while. The innkeepers who did not recognize Akatsuki shied and stuttered away as they gaped at Kisame, who towered over Itachi with blue, almost dead skin, scars that resembled gills on his face, and a great wrapped thing on his back. If he smiled, it was with pointed teeth. He was an animal. In these moments, Kisame thought it best to keep his mouth shut and avoid the look of terror while Itachi handled the transaction. But the woman didn't even glance at him. He thought, maybe she was affected by some blindness.

Their room was a simple thing—a space for meals and meeting, planning and sorting; and a space separated by a screen with two beds. The pair laid down their heavier supplies and Kisame adjusted some of his costume.

"I'm going to find somewhere to pawn these pearls and eat."

Itachi hesitated. "Don't pawn them here."

His partner asked, "Why not?"

Itachi replied, "You'll get a better price at the next post." He knew the pearls didn't come from this country. Too far from the ocean. That disgusting robbery he witnessed must've been part of an envoy traveling to some celebration of a neighboring lord.

Kisame shrugged. "Fine, whatever." He continued to walk away.

Itachi called after him. "Don't cause any trouble."

He scoffed. "And what are you going to do, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at him for a moment, giving pause to decide whether he was to give up personal, meaningless information. Instead, he smiled. "Rest."

Kisame chuckled. "Bullshit." He slung Samehada, purring, around his back and left the inn to his partner.

Itachi passed the time on the window-seal, languidly looking out into the town. He wondered what their lives were like. The life of a commoner was a concept too distant for him—those people he was sworn to protect at one point or another. What were their dreams? What were their nightmares? They smiled so innocently while a war raged in the shadows. No matter where he went, there was always violence. It made no difference whether people were poor or rich. If it wasn't a squabble with a neighboring country, there were gambling houses, brothels, taverns, and local gang territory. Though, he figured the poorer towns had crueler, more desperate means of vice: superstition, slavery, and selling kin. For the early part of his time with Akatsuki, Itachi used to visit the temples and shrines; forests and gardens. Now, it did nothing for him. He had moved beyond consolation and was fixed on his own method of atonement for his violence. A kettle of water boiled in the background and he pulled a sachet from his pocket to make a tea.

A light knock came at the door. _Must be the innkeeper_. Itachi opened it, his frame smaller now that he had discarded his cloak.

"Will you be wanting the evening meal, milord?" The old woman asked.

Itachi nodded. "Yes. I intend on a bath. Please have it ready when I return." He no longer bothered with the courtesies and he could tell that it disturbed her. Nonetheless, she nodded and slowly returned to her station.

After he finished his tea, Itachi made his way to the outside parlor. It seemed he and Kisame were the only guests. None of the showers had been touched and there was no one in the warm spring pool. It was comforting, to say the least. He slipped his cotton robe off; bare shoulders marking him only by an old ANBU tattoo. He twisted his Akatsuki-ring off and released his dark hair from a red ribbon, removing the simple, metal ringed necklace around him, placing them with the rest of his materials. He didn't even notice the scratch across his village headband anymore. Naked, he still moved silently, on-guard with his glowing eyes, finding a seat in front of one of faucets. He scrubbed the grime away from his pale flesh, dumping cool water over his head. It flew down his back, down his legs, like little rivers. He shivered in the breeze but welcomed the feeling. He scrubbed more and more, aching for a deeper feeling. The pumice could not have been thinner as he repeatedly kept at it, trying to scrape that lower layer of dirt off his skin; that violence he could never touch. More cold water, more rivers, more scrubbing. He would have little rivers surround him if he could. He would drown in them if he could. He scrubbed until he saw Uchiha blood. That ancient, cursed blood; it filled him with hate, with passion, and with such immeasurable sadness. It spread across his flesh like a spell, mixing with the soap and the salt. He welcomed the burning feeling across his legs and chest and he poured the last bucket of water on him to see that blood run in rivers down him once more.

When he was satisfied, he rose from his seat and let the wind dry some of the water from him while he waited for his skin to stop bleeding. After all, it was rude to step into a public spring with open wounds. The steam from the pool was intoxicating, itching at Itachi's raw flesh. He stepped into the water, soothing every inch of unkind touch on him. As he sat in it, he dipped his neck back and plunged his head beneath. For once, he disarmed his red, Sharingan-eyes. _Shisui_ , he wondered. A prayer for the dead. When he could no longer hold his breath, he came up, resting alongside the rocks, watching dusk overtake the sky. He wondered for a moment when Kisame might return. However, he thought, there were several times when he did not return. It made little difference to Itachi, but he admitted that he enjoyed the man's strange company.

Sufficiently bored, Itachi returned to his room and the humble meal that awaited him on a small table: a bowl of rice; a few, small, steamed fish; and pickled radish. He prided himself on the thought that he did not want more, for that was not always the case.

 **~0~**

It was raining when Kisame returned. Itachi was looked over maps and supplies; he looked up to note his partner.

"There's barely anything here. Whole town's practically starving." Kisame grumbled. He took his shoes off, placing them beside Itachi's and leaned Samehada against the wall, hanging his own cloak on the top of the skull-carved pommel. He could hear the sword whine as they parted. "Good sake though, considering it's been too wet for a good harvest." He took his village headband off, laying it next to his weapon. "I think I'll judge that bathhouse next. What did you think, Itachi?"

His nose twitched. Despite the secrets between them, it was hard to deny Kisame's keen sense for blood. "You should really stop that."

With darkened eyes, Itachi replied, "It should be suitable for your needs."

A gentle pause took the room. Kisame decided not to press the matter. Instead, he asked, "What should we do about the host?"

Itachi returned to the map, "The next crossing is a major bridge and due to Hidan and Kakuzu's senselessness, he will be more cautious about an ambush and I suppose he will miss his appointment with the neighboring lord. We should pursue another outlook; draw him out somehow." His partner sighed angrily. "I've already informed Zetsu."

"A scolding by the Leader, eh? Doesn't seem fitting." He folded his hands behind his head in contempt. "But nothing ever does, does it." He removed his belt and effects, setting them aside. "I'll be a while. Oh, and I found a place you might enjoy. From what I've seen, it never closes." He set a piece of torn paper on the dining table and turned to exit the room. Itachi thought it was curious that he didn't mind the rain.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! There are more chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter Two: Seishu House

**A/N: This chapter was edited on 11/17/16.**

* * *

Itachi gathered his effects, donning the Akatsuki cloak and his woven hat. He flipped the scrap of paper upwards, reading directions and a name, 'Seishu'. The halls of the inn were barren. An unknown sentient waited for night-travelers in the pale-lit lobby. He was a younger man; simple with short, brown hair and a cotton tunic.

He nodded to Itachi. "Would you like a light outside for your return, milord?"

The guest replied, "That won't be necessary."

"As you wish."

The rain fell heavy, but Itachi's cloak seemed impervious to the weather. Mud ran through the streets. Some travelers drunkenly swayed to livelier inns. The lights of teahouses and noodle-shops acted as make-shift streetlights, guiding Itachi to his shadowy destination. He passed empty market stands and a closed flower shop, finding his way to a tavern on a corner. From the outside, he could see a few patrons lingered by low-tables. His intent was set on the alleyway, bearing another shop with the name, 'Seishu House' printed on a banner above the door.

He pressed the wood. It creaked and let a pungent smell of opium waft to his nose. He hesitated, letting his fingers find a kunai tucked on the inside of his cloak, and entered the house. The first room was small, with two more shut doors on an open side. A long counter separated him from large glass jars filled with herbs and a well-dressed, younger woman.

"My lord, welcome." She spoke. "The symbol of Akatsuki is well known to me, as is its discretion. How may I serve you?"

He did not trust this woman, but his vices spoke for him anyways. "I am not interested in women."

She lifted a fan to her lips and chuckled. "My lord, I have other pleasures besides women." Her small heels clicked as she lifted a section of the counter to meet him. She held a gloved hand out towards him, palm upwards. "May I show you?"

Itachi wordlessly agreed, but still refused the woman's hand. She was small and slender; fit enough to be a ninja, but not likely. Kisame recommendations were usually of the rough type, so her protector couldn't be too far. She opened a door to a red-filled room. Plush couches and tapestries lined the walls, decorated by customers with long pipes in their mouths and a glaze over their eyes. Whores draped themselves across their laps, giggling and speaking in voices as dim as the surrounding candles. Some poured sake into small cups, some shared the enjoyment of the opium with their guests, and others led their customers to closed, fabric tents along the opposite side of the hall. The madam perked her eyes up at Itachi, questioning his interest. But he seemed to take no notice.

She led him through corridors with shut doors, opening one to reveal a floor filled with pillows and half-clothed temptress, beckoning him. But when Itachi did not bend to the madam's offering, she led him down a staircase to the basement. Besides a bar and support-beams the space was devoid of décor, despite being so large. Patrons were seated at a long-table, jeering and hoping and betting solid gold on the outcome of dice in a tumbler. They passed a fighting ring with patrons yelling down at two screaming, bloody chickens. At every event, the madam looked up to her client, only to find Itachi's expressionless face.

"Anything, my lord?" She questioned, in disbelief. But Itachi made no reply. "I can show you more. Something crueler?"

"I have seen enough." He said, at last, and turned on his heels to return to the surface.

Sullenly, the madam followed him up the stairs, back to the long hallways with the single-rooms. A few doors were open, men swaggering out towards to opium hall. Impulsively, Itachi glanced at one of them. A slender, pale boy slightly older than himself sat at a desk with his back turned to the open door. He was smearing something across his face and his arms; white makeup most likely. Itachi's pace slowed and he followed a line from the boy's neck to the bottom of his spine. The madam shuffled and her eyes lit with delight.

"Ah," She said, "Nameless, they are. Call him whatever you will, my lord." She snapped a few times to get the boy's attention. "Boy! Boy, come here." She called. He stood, alert, and turned, walking towards the pair with outstretched hands and eyes lost behind a milk glaze. "Blind. Costs extra, my lord." She added.

Itachi lifted his hand and brushed the side of the boy's face with the back of his fingers. His painted nails brushed some of the make-up off his face. The tempter blushed and smiled with a bruised lip. He wore tights shorts but the rest of him was unclothed. His frame was a bit womanly. His shoulders were rounded, sloping down, and his chest was small. He wasn't underfed and his hipbones weren't protruding. His legs looked like they were good for running. Feet were strong. He was perfect.

"Would the master like to indulge?" The tempter asked, accent wrong for the area.

Itachi turned back to the madam and he pulled a coin pouch from his cloak. The woman bowed and gingerly took it from his fingers, browsing it for her token. Once she had her boon, she sealed it and presented it back to her customer. "Thank you, my lord. Please enjoy as long as you wish."

She disappeared into the crowd as the tempter stepped aside, inviting his customer in. Itachi stepped past the threshold and softly closed the door behind them. He removed his effects, setting them on a chair while the boy stood, awaiting a command or action upon his body.

"Would the master name me?"

Itachi slipped his hair from a red ribbon, leaving his clothes on. He gently cupped his hands on the boy's cold neck, fingers stretching up to the bottom of his dark hair. Blood pumped furiously beneath his hands. Pressing his forehead to the tempter's, Itachi gazed into the other man's milky eyes with his Sharingan and said, "No. But you will call me Shisui." With a sweet kiss, he cast his Mangekyo Tsukuyomi and reveled in the tempter's reply.

"Yes, Shisui-senpai."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I wanted to portray a darker, inner world within the Naru-verse. I mean, we know Jiraiya and Tsunade go to some sleezy places. And we know there's gotta be some opiates the medical scientists use. Surely a fucked up parlor such as Seishu House exists too. (P.S. Seishu was the name of a famous, Edo-era doctor in Japan. You should look him up! He's pretty cool!) Also, I know it's a short chapter, but really this is really pt. 1 of 2 for the full chapter. It also breaks nicely for the chapter titles, I guess. Man, Itachi is pretty messed up about Shisui, don'tcha think…. Anyways, I'm still looking for beta-readers. If you're interested, shoot me a PM!**


	4. Chapter Three: The Inn

The rain had quieted and streets emptied by the time Itachi found his way back to the inn. The nightwatcher greeted him, "Welcome back, milord." He returned to his own and Itachi walked back to his room. The first section was unchanged. He removed his costume and shoes, folded his belt on the dining table. His fingers pushed the separating screen back. Kisame was already asleep in one of the beds. He took to his own and quickly found sleep.

* * *

Itachi awoke to violent shaking. His lungs were collapsing on each other and his limbs were wound tight around his stomach, as if he were holding his body together while it crumbled inward. His throat was sore and head pounded as fast as his racing heart. Hands trembled as he brought them to his mouth. Lips were cracked but spattered with blood. His whole mouth filled with the taste of copper. He couldn't recognize the time of night or morning. He forced his head to turn to where he thought Kisame might be, but the other bed was empty and he felt another boulder slam into his chest.

Kisame appeared beside him when he turned inward again, coughing up all the oxygen he had just taken. His partner held a blood-soaked cloth to his lips. Gingerly, Itachi took it and pressed it to his mouth, muffling the ugly sound that came from him, shutting his eyes tightly. The other man leaned against the wall, sighing deeply.

When Itachi's coughing subsided, the only sound in the room was his labored breathing as he gathered his mortal bearing. Long black strands of his hair escaped his ribbon, splaying across his pillow. His hand fell beside him, letting his wet cloth drop onto the floor. His dark eyes stared at Kisame, who remained a few feet from him, leaning against the plaster. Neither spoke for a while, letting the early morning silence settle between them. Kisame looked back with his beaded eyes, mouth slightly agape. He wondered how long Itachi would deny his sickness.

At last, Kisame could not take the silence. "I'll make some tea." He held his clammy hand out with a few black pills in his palm. "Take these, Itachi. We still have work to do."

His partner took them with blood-stained fingers, holding them in a fist while Kisame stole himself away from the room. He played with the pills on his fingers, smiling at some memory he forgot. ' _It's alright, Master Itachi. Let me help you.'_ it whispered. _Itachi was crying. 'But it hurts, Shisui-senpai.' His elder soothed him, brushing tears away. 'It'll only hurt for a minute. I promise I'll make it feel better.' The younger boy sniffled and held his broken arm gingerly, 'What about my lord father? Will you tell him? He'll be so disappointed.' Shisui smiled. 'The captain will never know a word.'_ Itachi begrudgingly took the pills. _Sasuke_ , he thought, swallowing them in his dry throat. If death came for him, he would only accept it on his own terms.

Kisame stayed on the other side of the partition, fumbling with packets of herbs in the dark. He scattered them across the table and selected them by scent, placing them in a cheesecloth. It all seemed like a calm chore. He plugged in an electric kettle and tied a string around the bag he made. Running a hand through his hair, he leaned back into the wall while he waited for his partner to emerge from his solitude.

Itachi slid the screen back and stumbled to the next room, disheveled. He felt his way around the room without his Sharingan, recalling positions of his feet on the tatami. The air was still, filling with steam from the kettle, and the morning birds had yet to wake. But the crickets chirped outside, making their music of pre-dawn. He took a seat in front of the table while his partner prepared the tea. Kisame didn't know what to say. Surely the rest of Akatsuki wasn't aware, or else the Leader would've mentioned something. He poured the water over the cheesecloth and it released stinking oils from the herbs. His nose upturned and he passed the cup to Itachi, who took it in silence.

"When I lived in the Mist village, I knew a comrade who had Consumption." It trailed from his lips so easily. Itachi didn't respond. "She went to every medical ninja available, which wasn't many. The village didn't take too kindly to bodily illness. She was so young." Kisame caught a memory in his mind, following it in images he thought he'd purged. "We just passed our second exam and I saw her coughing up bits of her lungs on the street. It wasn't like you; no she was a lot worse." A pause. "Do you want to know what I did to her?" Itachi took a sip, expressionless. Kisame smiled that terrible smile he knew. "The next mission we went on, I killed her."

In an instant, Itachi's right hand was on Kisame's throat, pressing him against the wall. Mangekyo eyes glared into Kisame's blue ones. Itachi's brow tightened and he pressed a kunai into his partner's side. The table was upside-down but the tea was placed on the tatami.

"It would be foolish to underestimate me." He said, lowly.

Kisame chuckled. "Yes, I bet it would be. But if I wanted to kill you, I would've tried by now."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He spirited the kunai away and lifted his hand from Kisame's blue throat, releasing his Mangekyo. He let his eyes fall back to the darkness and pulled away to his original seat. The tea was bitter and acidic, but Itachi would try anything to slow the disease he had. It crept down his throat, replenishing scarred tissue and washing out the blood. He sucked air in and told his lungs to calm themselves; save themselves.

Kisame didn't move from where he was pushed. "Your hair looks like shit, you know." He said, bringing a knee up to rest his arm on. "It's not like you." Itachi hmphed. "I think I should take over the host. My Samehada picked up a good feeling just south of here last night."

Itachi thought for a moment. "We should follow your instincts, then. And leave immediately, before he can reach the next hidden village."

The sun was rising. A fairy pitta began its song, joined by a blue warbler and mockingbird. Kisame could name them all. Just then, a light knock came at the door. The blue man cracked the door to find an unknown maid.

"Oh!" She gasped. "M-milords, g'morning. Would you like the m-morning meal?" Her face paled and the tray in her hands trembled. She was no taller than Itachi. Her chestnut hair was pulled back behind a head-scarf and she wore a plain linen dress with a floured apron tied behind her back.

Kisame bared his teeth, "I guess that depends on if you don't drop it, girl."

Itachi's hand came beneath Kisame's on the doorframe and he pulled it open, glancing at the upturned table and back to the maid. She fumbled and gathered her bearings. Itachi could see her eyes widening at Kisame's wrapped sword on the other side of the wall. She picked up the table and set it upright, laying a tray of rice, fish, and miso on the table. Once free, her hands clenched her dress and she shuffled out of the room.

Kisame scoffed. "You'd think she'd never seen a fish before."

Itachi blinked, "But you're not a fish."

The other man shrugged and shut the door. They ate their meal in comfortable silence, listening to the orchestra of dawn as it floated through the windows; the sounds of teashops opening, farmers greeting each other as they set up their produce, fisherman bringing in their latest catch, the quiet murmur of wives doing their morning shopping, a child's stray laughter, wagon-wheels rolling through the streets. It was like a dream neither of them could touch; an innocence they were too violent to keep. Kisame heard voices snapping and children trafficked as poverty and a poor fishing season swept through the small town. Itachi heard men with gold in their purses ignore the cries of the elderly while they lounged in wooden litters; the footsteps of spies and agitated gang-members; the sound of flesh on flesh, bruised.

When they were tired of the morning, Itachi and Kisame resumed their work as Akatsuki members. They donned long black cloaks with swirled red clouds, pulling the collars over their faces. Red and blue eyes peered from beneath woven rice-hats and a gentle bell twinkled as they moved—the only indication that their feet were indeed planted on the earth.

The town disappeared in the distance as they raced across the horizon under the shadow of the forest. Samehada whined and purred against its wielder, signaling direction through their chakra connection. Itachi followed at a distance apart, scanning the area for reinforcements and spies. A hunt would bring them everything but miserable spirits.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Updates will be a little later than anticipated from here on out. I have a few battle scenes I'm having trouble with and a chem exam on Tuesday, so all my energy will be expended for awhile. But fear not! There's more to come and more conflicts to resolve! Oh, and also, I'm updating a few of the previous chapters for minor revisions and removing the term 'jinchuriki' and replacing it with 'host'. Sorry if there was any confusion in this chapter b/c of that. Also, I'm having trouble doing asterisks as line-breaks in FF...**


	5. Chapter Four: The Forest

Kisame was raised on slaughter. The Blood Mist, as his village was called, thought to show pride through murder. Death was intoxicating. He could taste it in his mouth and feel it in his stomach as the scent of it rose by the hundreds. He found slaying in his fingers easy as he swung his giant sword at the opposing company. The four-tails summoned teams of ninja to slow Akatsuki's pursuit, but they were all cut down by Samehada. Itachi took the left flank. Itachi's ancestral blood raged through him as he slung kunai into his targets, ripping their throats apart with grace and ease. Blood shone in the grass. For every ninja he killed, ten took their place, but the Mist did not tire of butchering just as the old Uchiha clan did not tire of war. This is what he was made for. This is what _they_ were made for.

Dark clouds yielded to a full moon that shined down upon the silent carnage. Every step was deliberate. Every glance between the two Akatsuki an order, a formation, an advance. They did not retreat. They knew they were close. When the surge of bodies stopped coming, Kisame and Itachi came together in the field, surveying the reflection of blood on the ground. Itachi crouched to scavenge an enemy for medicine, weapons, and intel while Kisame dragged a half-dead girl to him.

"Tried to kill herself but I just took an arm instead. Doesn't have long." He said, a sick, gleeful expression in his face. His blue face was painted red from his opponents. He tossed the girl in between them. She was a small thing, wearing the Hidden Stone's village headband; born for stealth and intelligence, not this mindless butchering. Kisame had her gagged and she shook with anger, face as red as her captor's. She struggled to get up but the older man pinned her down with his foot. "You're not going anywhere, brat."

"She may have some information on the host." Itachi said, leveling with the girl. He signaled for Kisame and his red eyes invoked a Sharingan spell. Kisame's wet hand covered her mouth as she screamed against it. She thrashed and sobbed but she was ultimately powerless against Itachi's attack. Blood pooled from where her shoulder used to be. Within minutes she was dead. Itachi's eyes reverted back to dark grey and he looked up at his partner. "He's hidden himself in a cave near a lake 30 klicks west. There are 8 elite jounin scattered in four quadrants raising a protective barrier. Two of them are sensory types. The others are weapons experts and some spell casters. We should be careful."

Kisame grinned and dropped the Stone ninja. "Well it looks like it won't be a wasted night after all."

They spirited themselves past the clearing, running through the forest with only the breeze as their trail. The first two enemies they encountered were scouts. Itachi and Kisame left behind shadow-clones to stall while they hunted down the two sensory types. The Stone ninja were clever to place them the furthest apart, but once they were killed, it only meant that the other ninja had to be within the area.

The pair split up. Kisame found a bomb-tagged tree trunk; a signal to warn his enemy of his coming. But, for all his battle pride, he wouldn't succumb to stupidity. He showed a hollow smile and slid behind the thick bushes, finding an enemy with the tip of his sword.

"Hey there." He said, gripping the other ninja's shoulder with his blade. He ripped the blade across, but there was no blood. The body exploded into mud. _Shadow-clone?_

A shuriken came whirling towards him. He blocked with his sword, leaving his other side exposed. More shuriken came from his vulnerable side. There were too many. They pinned his cloak into his ribs. His body dissolved into water. He could play this game too.

"Too late!" He cried. Swinging the Samehada at a man in a clay-colored tunic. He screamed as Samehada slammed into his body, swallowing his chakra. "You're not getting away that easily."

Meanwhile, Itachi came to face his opponent straight on. _Got you._ He threw a kunai at the ninja; a tall woman with long red hair. She countered and smiled.

"Is this all the infamous Akatsuki sends? Did you manage to skip the forces we sent you?" She was cocky. She formed hand signs; quick. Lava spewed from her hands, covering the field in front of them, burning trees to the ground. It spread to Itachi's feet, catching fire to his cloak. But he didn't seem to notice; or move. His body split into a dozen black crows. The other ninja's eyes squinted in confusion.

"It seems, you're not as informed of Akatsuki as you thought you were." Itachi's voice echoed around her.

 _Shit. An ocular spell._ She realized. The lava beneath her crept to her, engulfing her feet and legs. She screamed as her flesh burned. The lava was pouring into her blood, searing her muscles and bones, melting away her core. She could feel it all in her body. She wailed, crying out. _This is just a spell. It's not real._

"What is reality?"

The lava continued up her body, encasing her form in hot molten. She tried to concentrate. _Stay awake, stay awake! Focus!_

"Is it not what you see? What can _you_ see?"

Kisame's opponent countered, pushing himself back into the darkness. He unraveled a scroll behind him and flipped it out. Countless swords came flooding towards Kisame from the shadows. The Akatsuki blocked again with his Samehada, flinging the swords back towards their master.

"Now how did you get your hands on that; Scroll of A Thousand Swords." He asked. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

The sound of ten scrolls whipped through the air. Katana, sabers, and two handed swords flew for Kisame's head. _He_ is _good._ He managed to block and dodge a few, but silver penetrated his body, spearing him to the ground. He dissolved into water again. _But not good enough._ Water-based clones appeared behind the clones of the scroll-caster. They weaved signs and pressed their hands to the others, trapping them in a water prison.

His real self was hiding, watching all of it unfold. All he had to do was lure the other ninja into his trap. He appeared from off the field, reaching into one of the water prisons where his opponent truly hid. He snatched the scroll from his hand.

"I'll be taking that now. Thank you."

The other ninja gave a muffled rejection, but Kisame couldn't be bothered to hear him out. In an instant, his water clones summoned sharks that devoured the others. He left the body in the forest, moving on to find Itachi. He wasn't far. His opponent was frozen against a tree while Itachi looked at her, casting an ocular attack with his Sharingan.

"Looks like I arrived right on time."

Just then, a surge of energy came from the woman. She broke Itachi's spell and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Her body shook. _I'm free. I did it._

"What a waste." Itachi muttered. Instantly, he flew to her and grabbed her neck, trapping her against the tree. His fingers found his kunai and he swiftly buried it into her heart. Wetness dripped down his hand. The light went out in the woman's eyes. He dropped her, rummaging for supplies. The dead didn't need medicine.

"Let's go."

They pressed on through the forest. The tree line was just up ahead. But they were stopped by an energy barrier. Itachi recognized the technique from the Hidden Leaf ANBU squad as he pressed his hand on it. Deep blue ripples resonated underneath. Something seemed amiss. Where were the casters?

"Itachi." Kisame called. "I think they're inside the barrier."

How troublesome. Itachi closed his right eye. He didn't have a choice; he had intended this for the four-tails host. He gathered energy in his eye, letting it spiral behind it. _'Only use it when you have to.'_ A memory whispered. A ghost. _'Every time you use it, the attack becomes weaker. Unless,'_ He stopped his thoughts and opened his eye to reveal Mangekyo. A tear of blood dripped out of it; veins bulged from the eye.

"Amaterasu." He summoned. Black flames thrust forth, destroying the barrier in front of him. It spread to the corners, into the vessels that produced the barrier. Their screams echoed in the canyon below.

At last they came upon the lake, emerging out of the forest onto a cliff that overlooked the water. Itachi dropped to a knee. He winced in pain and noticed his labored breathing; his chakra was all but used up. The swordsman rested his Samehada on his shoulder and looked over at Itachi. He coughed up a bit of blood and wiped his sleeve across his lips face. His enemy's blood mingled with his own, smearing across his cheek. He didn't mind it.

"So he's down there, right?" Kisame asked as he ignored Itachi's condition. The other nodded, holding his other hand up to his eye. "I'll take care of him."

Itachi nodded and watched his partner disappeared below the cliff, into the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I didn't really expect to shove all my school aside to write this, but I just couldn't contain it; I have so many more chapters after this one that I just had to crank out the missing battle scene. (This was my first battle scene!) Still playing around with Sick-Itachi. He can't be too weak otherwise his fight with Sasuke's not going to go at all like it is in cannon... Anyways, the next chapter does a bit of a recap of some cannon, so please forgive me if it seems familiar! Please leave reviews and comments. :)**

 **P.S. If you're into this sort of thing, I've created a work-in-progress FST for this fic. It's a public Spotify playlist under the name "Dark Arm of the Nakano". I've also put a link in my tumblr (same username as FF).**

 **If you happen to like the playlist, gimmie a shout!  
**


	6. Chapter Five: Transmission

The battle dragged on into the morning. Rainclouds stole dawn away, making the hour impossible to read. Itachi waited on the cliff for Kisame's return. He rested his arm outside his cloak, watching dark waves recede from the beach. The larger man dropped from the sky behind him. Samehada was cloaked again in white bandages, carrying the host on the tip. Roshi was unconscious, but still alive. His shallow breaths barely made a sound as rain began to fall from the sky.

Kisame let out a sigh. "Man, bringing him back without killing him was a pain in the ass. Let's get under a tree so the body doesn't get cold."

Itachi looked at him with those expressionless eyes of his. "Of course."

"We should be hearing from the Leader soon. Afterwards, he'll probably want us to bring the Four-Tails to him to seal."

Itachi looked at the host on Kisame's sword—like he was some sort of trophy. The man had to be in his 60's. His ninja headband was lost somewhere on the battlefield and blood was dripping from somewhere on his head, hidden by thick red hair. Kisame had more than a few burns and cuts visible from outside his cloak. Crimson wept down his sword-hand but the source eluded Itachi. The side of his face bore charred flesh, flaking off like burnt wood. It was incredible that he was still alive. If the Samehada hadn't been healing him with its stored energy, he would've at least passed out by now.

Itachi finally spoke. "He looks like he might die. You should be careful handling him."

Kisame laughed bitterly. "You just say that because you haven't fought him. He used corrosion style, you know."

His partner put his arm back through the slot in his cloak, shifting his gaze at the ground.

"Hmph."

The taller man felt a little ping a guilt for upsetting Itachi's mood. It was hard enough to talk to his partner, let alone when he became stone. He admitted, "But, I was the one wanted to fight him myself. Maybe you'll want me to beat your target half-dead?"

Itachi craned his head, annoyed. "Don't overestimate yourself, Kisame."

They came to the tree-line, listening the trickle of rain patter against the leaves of the forest. A chill came to Itachi but Kisame relished the feeling.

"I'm getting tired of running around on pointless missions. I'd like to find the brat quickly so I can relax already."

Itachi replied, "It's not going to be that easy. We still have to find and seal the remaining Tailed-Beasts in order, so the sealing statue doesn't fall out of balance. Since we must capture them alive, there's no rush to make a big move; especially now that Akatsuki is getting noticed. We can't risk the Hidden Leaf village massing an assault or shielding their host even more than they are now." He rested alongside a trunk, letting the sounds of dawn sooth the residual pain in his head.

Kisame nodded, "Hm, I suppose you're right."

A tingle of familiar energy whispered in their bodies. Their Leader's summons—a powerful spell that allowed each of the Akatsuki members to communicate with each other, despite being hundreds of kilometers away. Itachi motioned towards the defeated four-tails host.

"Ah," Kisame started. "I'll tie him up and meet you on the other side."

His partner nodded and weaved a sign to complete the transmission spell. Shadows met around a lit stone lantern. Their figures spread long across black cavern walls. Itachi noticed that almost everyone was there; only Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan was missing. Kisame appeared beside him moments later.

Their leader, Pein, greeted them with purple-ringed eyes. "You two are late." He criticized.

Kisame apologized, "Sorry about that. We just finished catching the four-tails host when you contacted us. I had to make sure he wasn't going to run off."

The figure replied, "Well, now we're all here."

"What happened to Kakuzu and Hidan?" Kisame asked.

"Dead." Pein said curtly.

"That's funny. Didn't seem like they were the type to die so easily." Kisame noted. "I wish I could've seen how they were killed."

The leader shot back, "Don't talk about your comrades like that. Besides, I have other news."

Kisame's ears piped up. "Oh?"

"Orochimaru has been killed as well."

Itachi wondered to himself. A man who took his little brother as student shouldn't have died so easily. Perhaps it could be that he finally had someone to test his strength against.

Kisame voiced Itachi's curiosities. "Killing that man must've taken some effort. Any word on who did it?"

The leader paused for a moment, looking at Itachi. "That would be Uchiha Sasuke." He said calmly.

So Itachi's suspicions were confirmed. But still, Orochimaru wasn't the type of person to die without a catch. He noted that he had to see Sasuke's progress before he confirmed that man's death.

His partner glanced over. "Hmm, I wouldn't expect any less from your kid brother, Itachi. You must be proud."

A delicate shadow spoke, his voice course and angry. "I was supposed to kill Orochimaru. That was my mission."

Another long shadow spoke. "He's gathering other members. It's going to become troublesome for us before too long."

"Like who?" Kisame asked.

Pein replied, "One of the Hozuki Brothers of the Hidden Mist village."

Kisame sucked in air and beamed. "How could I forget Suigetsu? Kid's been called the second coming of the demon, Zabuza. If he's teamed up with Sasuke, they might cause some trouble."

Pein continued. "That's not all. Juugo of Tenpin is also with them." He looked at Kisame and Itachi. "They're probably coming after you, Itachi." He addressed the rest of the Akatsuki. "Remember what I've told you of Uchiha Sasuke. If he learns too much about Itachi and Kisame, he might become aware of our intentions as well."

"Sounds like I should take him out of the equation then." An upset shadow hissed.

"That's enough, Deidara." Pein snapped. "We'll let this play out for now." He returned his attention back to Itachi and Kisame. "You two. Bring the four-tails jinchuriki here quickly."

Itachi responded, "Very well."

Their consciousness returned to the forest. Kisame watched as his partner gathered his bearings. He reached over for his sword and picked the host up with it, leaning it against his shoulder again.

"And here I thought we'd get a little rest at least." Kisame complained.

Itachi donned his woven hat again, resuming the costume of his organization. "We don't have a choice. Let's be as quick as we can."

"The Hidden Rain village is three days from here. Do you think the four-tails will last that long?"

The other man looked at Kisame's trophy. "Do your best to hover him right above death. We can take shifts watching him. But we'll need to stay out of the public for now, otherwise we'll invite too much suspicion."

Kisame scoffed. "We already do that with this ridiculous nail polish. Speaking of which, you've chipped yours." His eyes pointed to Itachi's ringed hand. It surprised him that the enemy to bothered him at all.

His partner bowed his head a bit and smirked. He pointed with his chipped finger at Kisame's hands, which had all been but torn off in his fight with the four-tails host. "So have you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I know it's a bit of a rehash of Ch. 353, but I've adjusted some of the tone and cut out a few lines. Thank you for sticking with me so far and don't forget to drop a review!**

 **P.S. I'd like to thank Itachi's Husband for helping me organize my thoughts and bounce a few ideas around. She's awesome! Go read her stuff!**


End file.
